I Need You Like A Drug
by Amber Akasha
Summary: Spike is not your typical vampire. and when another vampire-slayer is sent after him, will she succed or will she find herself trapped in that gaze made of icy fire? songfic


**Story**: I Need You Like A Drug

**Summary**: Spike is not your typical vampire. and when another vampire-salyer is sent after him, will she succed or will she find herself trapped in that gaze made of icy fire? (songfic)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from Buffy the vampire slayer (most obviously). I do not own the son, which is I Need You Like A Drug, by Fiona Apple. Another version of this fic (in spanish) can be found in fanfiction, with the title of "Spike: La Pared" by Akasha Sorvolo Riddle.

Hope you like it.

* * *

**I Need You Like A Drug**

A dark dive, an alley almost hidden amongst the garbage. Midnight had long ago come and gone, and as dawn drew near, the few clients in the bar drank from their dirt glasses lethargically.

The filthy bar seemed to be an endless compilation of histories of pity and stupidity. The men, no less filthy, gazed with glassed eyes, unblinkingly, apathy radiating from their pores and minds clouded by the alcohol they'd been generously ingesting.

The door opened slowly, and a lone figure, clad in shadows, walked resolutely into the bar to the back of the room, giving a mischievous wink to the barman. There was a small platform, which had once been a stage, and a rusty microphone which laid forgotten, barely standing, threatening to fall at the slightest touch but unwilling to surrender to the quietness which seemed to be his unavoidable fate.

The young woman dropped her coat carelessly on a worn out table, uncovering her figure, clothed in a blood-red tight-fitting dress, which clung loosely onto her hips, opening to reveal two amazingly long well-shaped legs. Her midnight-black hair glided around her, waist-length, sparkling with the light of the scattered lamps. Her face, sharp and pointed, was somehow softened by crimson red full lips, and her amber eyes seemed to glow in a feverish fire.

Smoothly, almost gently, she took the microphone, as her mind recreated the image which had captivated her scarcely three hours before.

She moistened her lips with her tongue, in a nervous but at the same time eager gesture, as the music slowly filled the bar.

Harsh blue eyes, as two crystal pieces of ice, slowly took shape in her mind, and with a soft melancholic sigh she started to sing, her voice barely a whisper:

**I don't buy your true life stories  
'cause I've seen the way you lie  
but I don't mind the things you tell me  
because I know we'll say anything to get by**

**but when we're together  
somehow I feel better  
my disease always tricks me  
I believe you can fix me**

Her whole body shivered as she remembered the light caress of his lips on her collar, insinuating, enticing, and the way his fangs had sank onto her neck, taking possession of her blood…taking her to an intense ecstasy of pleasure and pain.

**you're insane  
I love the drama  
tell the truth  
you love it too, why don't you?**

**reason strikes  
we fight and break up  
'cause it seems  
the easiest thing to do**

She had known, from the moment she had seen him. He was a vampire, yes, but not any vampire. He was the one she had been searching for so long…the one she had yearned so much to hunt…her lips drew a hungry smile as a shiver travelled down her spine. William the Bloody.

**but when I don't get your call  
I go into withdrawal  
you consume every thought  
but if you called I would tell you to get lost  
I need you like a drug  
I need you, I need you like a  
I need you, I need you like a  
drug**

A slight tremble, her skin was in fire, desire. And that eyes, which seemed to pierce through her, lightening in her some deep dark craving, primitive and animal, which attracted her to him, as if he were a powerful magnet she could not resist…

**it turns me on  
to say "I love you"  
but deep inside I know  
it's lust, not love at all**

**one day we will leave each other  
but we pretend the end's not inevitable  
I require protection from my own obsession  
in the object of you**

She had found him...but she had never considered that burning eyes, that shinny smooth hair that was screaming for her to stroke it, that defiant stare and that magnetism that surrounded him...his arrogance...his sensuality. And he had trapped her, when it should have been the other way round. The chaser turned prey...and how delightful the chase had been.

**one day I will rise above you****until then we'll stay together  
I guess things could be much worse  
one day things will be much better  
but I don't really want to write another verse **

**I need you, I need you like a drug  
I need you, I need you like a  
I need you, I need you like a drug  
I need you, I need you like a...**

Spike...embodied passion with a body as cold as marble, an ice capable of lighting her body in fire with just a brush…  
**  
'cause when we're together  
somehow I feel better  
my disease always tricks me  
I believe you can fix me**

**I need you, I need you like a drug  
I need you, I need you like a  
I need you, I need you like a drug**

She was hooked, tied to him in so many ways she could not picture them all. He was her drug, her obsession, her world. There was no turning back now…as many others before her, she had fallen victim of the tempting vampire's charm…

THE END

* * *

Virtual cookies for reviewers! ;)


End file.
